scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Spooky Fog of Juneberry
| nextepisode= }} The Spooky Fog of Juneberry is the ninth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise When the gang get pulled over by a local police officer, Don Knotts, they spend the night in the city. But it doesn't take long before the gang find another strange mystery. Synopsis The Mystery Machine is driving down a desert road, starved. Shaggy has eaten the last of their food, when they see a sign for Juneberry. They drive through, but the city is covered in fog. There is a mysterious groan, and some strange noises. Eventually, the gang gets out of the town. A little up the road, a police officer on a motorcycle chases them, and they pull over. The officer takes his gloves off, and then his shades, revealing Don Knotts. He interrogates them, and Shaggy whispers something to the gang, and they realize it's Don Knotts. He gets them to come back into Juneberry, giving them an escort. They get to Juneberry, where the fog has lifted. A car drives off, excalming they are leaving. Don Knotts introduces them to Sheriff Dandy Griffith. Gene Haultrey complains about the cattle rustling that is going on, and drives off. He leads them inside the police station. They settle in for the night. As they are sleeping, Don Knotts is having trouble. A shadow passes over him, and he gets scared. It goes to where Scooby is sleeping, and is scared as well. It throws a horseshoe with a message on it at Scooby. It laughs and leaves. The gang reads the note, and another laugh comes from outside. When they woke Don Knotts up, he pretends to know about it, and goes to the window. He tells the ghost to not fool with the law, but another laugh comes and Don Knotts runs back. Everyone trys to figure out who did it. The next day, they try to make the sheriff laugh, and his laugh matches the one they heard. The gang is suspicious. The lights dim, and Don Knotts, Scooby, and Shaggy hide. Velma and Fred go outside to search for clues, but no avail. Velma shows the others only one thing she found-truck tracks. They follow them up a hill out of Juneberry. Don Knotts reveals that it leads to the cemetary. The gang decides to investigate later that night. They all split up and look for clues, unaware of a man in a skeleton suit following them. Scooby accidentally triggers a secret door and Don, Shaggy, and Scooby get chased by several ghosts. Velma, Fred, and Daphne follow the skeleton man into a tunnel, and the others go there, too. They venture forward, but Shaggy, Scooby, and Don get scared by another ghost, and get separated from the gang. Fred, Daphne, and Velma see stalagtites and stalagmites, which turn out to be dinosaur teeth. It goes away, and Fred realizes it's an illusion. Scooby and Shaggy get stuck in a large pit, and have to build a pile of rocks to escape. Scooby climbs up, but someone grabs a rock, and Scooby falls down. Shaggy finds railroad tracks. Scooby and Shaggy hop into a coal cart, and ride the rails, hitting bumps and such until they are thrown out. They are back where they started, but now have a chain. They use it to climb up, and they meet up with Don, and Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Fred finds a hidden door, which they push open. They see a large computer at the top of a stairwell, where the skeleton man is. Don sneezes, and the skeleton man hears them. There is a large amount of smoke, and an earthquake. Everyone gets to the other side. The skeleton man floods the caverns. Everyone swims and gets out on high ground. The skeleton man is climbing a rope out, which he cuts. Scooby climbs up the walls, and lowers the rope. Everybody swings up. In the outside world, they see a large amount of cattle. The skeleton men are forcing them into large trucks. The gang creates a stampede, and capture the skeleton man, revealing Gene Haultrey. He was using the fog to sneak the cattle out in trucks, unnoticed. Don Knotts takes him away. Later, the sheriff congratulates them all. They leave, but are soon pulled over by Don Knotts. He delivers Scooby back to them. Everyone laughs. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Don Knotts * Sheriff Dandy Griffith Villains: * Skeleton Man * Gene Haultrey * Lady Ghost * 3-Eyed Spook * Giant * Brontosaurus * Headless Horsemen of Sleepy Hollow * Skeleton Stage Driver Other characters: * Stan Laurel * Oliver Hardy Locations * Desert * Juneberry Objects * Bananas * Custard Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Police motorcycle * Gene Haultrey's convertible Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * This is the second and last appearance of Don Knotts, but unlike Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner, it's truly him, instead of the ambiguity of another character. * This episode features uncredited monster designs by Alex Toth.tothfans (March 12, 2016). ""Scooby Doo, Where Are You?" Model sheet designs by Alex Toth". Twitter. Retrieved September 21, 2017. Cultural references * There are a several homages to The Andy Griffith Show: ** The town name "Juneberry" plays off the town of Mayberry. ** Knotts played police officer Barney Fife. ** Sheriff Dandy Griffith is based on Andy Griffith, who played Sheriff Andy Taylor. * Gene Haultrey is likely a play on the famous Western actor and cowboy Gene Autry. * Fred and Velma do an impersonation of Laurel and Hardy when they try to get the sheriff to laugh; their animated counterparts were incidentally in the next episode, . Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Shaggy and Scooby are driving in the coal car, Shaggy yells, "Help!", but his lips don't move. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Although Don had met the gang previously in Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner, the gang and Don don't know each other. This is despite Scooby recognizing Homer Pipsqueak as Don Knotts. * When Don reminds Shaggy to whistle as per Fred's instructions, he claims that he "...can't even hum" and asks Don to whistle instead. However, Shaggy is seen whistling on-screen in previous episodes. * In the caverns, when Fred, Daphne, and Velma are going along, they see stalactites and stalagmites. They become a large dinosaur, which they call a Brontosaurus. This cannot be right, since the teeth (the rocks) were pointed, yet the Brontosaurus was a herbivore, and would have flat teeth. In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes References | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes